What's This?
by FunkyBubble14
Summary: A short one-shot, something to tide you guys over while I work on a slightly longer story! Takes place during the first scene of the show.


**What's This?**

"Rose, you can't leave! Not today, of all days..."

Albert winced as the headache that had been brewing all morning started to throb more painfully, and he began digging through his desk.

"Where are my pills?" he asked his secretary, pawing frantically through a drawer. "The little white ones I take when I'm overwrought–"

Rose shook her head, putting a firm hand on Albert's shoulder and gently pushing him into his chair.

"Here," she sighed, bending to open a new drawer. Albert dropped his head into his hands, massaging his temples, and–

"Albert?" Rose asked. "What's this?"

He groaned slightly, turning to look at Rose. "What's what–"

Albert's heart stopped when he saw the small black box in Rose's hand. Suddenly feeling panicked he snatched it away from her before she could open it (knowing Rose, she was only seconds away from doing so).

"You– you weren't supposed to see that," he stammered, staring wide-eyed at Rose.

_How did it get in there? I could have sworn I was keeping in the top drawer– until last week! I moved_ _it_ _because_ _I was afraid_ _it would_ _be too_ _easy for_ _her to find..._

"What is it?" she asked again, frowning.

Albert's mouth opened and then closed again; he glanced at the box clutched tight in his hand, and then sighed, passing it to Rose.

"I'm sure you've already guessed," he mumbled. "I should have known better than to keep it at the office, but I couldn't risk Mama finding it, and–"

"How long have you had this?" Rose asked, taking the box. She didn't open it. Didn't taken her eyes off Albert.

He shrugged uncomfortably.

"A– a while." Rose raised an eyebrow. "Fine, two years," he admitted, looking away.

"Two years?" Rose repeated, sounding incredulous.

Slowly, Albert nodded. When Rose didn't say anything, he chanced looking her way. She was looking out the window; she had tightened her jaw and her eyes seemed full of fire.

"So. All this time you kept telling me you weren't ready for anything more permanent, and yet–"

"I'm not!" Albert exclaimed. He made to place a hand atop of Rose's, but thought better of it when she turned her fiery glare on him. "Rose, what makes you think I could possibly be ready if– if it took me this long just to buy a ring? And even two years later, I'm still too... too–" He gestured helplessly for a moment before sighing and dropping his hands into his lap. "Too scared to actually ask you," he said quietly.

Rose's glare softened, and she held the little box tighter.

"So... it is _me_... that you want to ask?"

Albert made a face. "What? Of course, I..." He trailed off, noticing that Rose had dropped her eyes, no longer looking at him.

"Wait. Did you..." Albert let out a short laugh, in spite of himself. "Did you think there was someone _else_ that ring was meant for?"

Rose blushed. "I... I don't know. I thought–" She laughed and shook her head. "I don't know what I thought. I guess I jumped to conclusions."

Albert smiled. "Maybe a little," he teased.

Rose scowled playfully and shoved at Albert's arm. "You are awful!"

He laughed, taking her hand. "I'm only as bad as you, Rosie."

A small smile appeared on her face, and she glanced at the little box she was still holding.

Albert swallowed, nervous again. "You– you might as well look at it," he stammered. Rose met Albert's eyes for a moment, and then pulled her hand from his so she could finally open the box.

Albert held his breath, his eyes glued to Rose's face, watching her intently.

She was silent for a moment. Then slowly, a smile stretched across her face, and Albert felt an enormous weight lift from his shoulders.

"Oh, Albert," she sighed. "It's beautiful."

"...You like it, then?"

Rose laughed. "I love it."

Albert sighed, rubbing his neck.

"So... will you– will you marry me, then?"

She let out a gasp, turning to stare wide-eyed at Albert.

"You mean it? You really want to–"

"Of course! I mean..." Albert shrugged, giving Rose a small smile. "You already found the ring. There's really no point in my waiting any longer, is there?"

Rose grinned, offering the small box to Albert. "I suppose not."

He got to his feet and gently took the ring box out of Rose's hands, trying to stop his own hands from shaking as he slid the simple ring onto Rose's finger.

"Perfect fit," Rose said, beaming at her now fiancé. Albert grinned back at her.

She stepped closer, and Albert put his hands on her waist, expecting a kiss; instead she threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly. Albert smiled, moving his hands to Rose's back, holding her close, and watched as she buried her face in his chest.

Time suddenly moved more slowly, almost coming to a stop. Albert let his chin drop to rest atop Rose's head; she sighed in content, smiling warmly and relaxing in Albert's arms.

Albert would have been glad to remain like that all afternoon; Rose however eventually loosened her hold on Albert, pulling back enough to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, by the way."

Albert frowned, pushing a lock of hair away from Rose's face. "For what?"

"For finding the ring! If I hadn't found it, you wouldn't have felt the need to propose right now, so suddenly. You could have asked me on your own–"

"Then we wouldn't have gotten engaged for another year, at least!" Albert laughed.

"You really think it would have been that long?" Rose asked, trying to hold back a laugh of her own.

Albert nodded. "I'm actually really glad you found it, Rose. Just think how awful it would be if I hadn't ever found the nerve to ask you! Then we–"

Rose stood on her tip-toes, interrupting him with a gentle kiss.

"We're engaged, Albert," she said after pulling away. "I'm wearing your ring, and we're finally going to be married, and–"

She stopped herself, leaning in for another kiss, which Albert gladly provided. This time they lingered a little longer. Albert was the one to finally pull away.

"I love you so much, Rosie," he murmured.

She smiled. "Love you too, Albert."


End file.
